Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 3$. $5$ $y$ $ + 4$ $x$ $ - 8$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(6)} + 4{(3)} - 8 $ $ = 30 + 12 - 8 $ $ = 34$